


Jim's Tribute to Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, yes, a "thank you" WOULD have been nice.  For all the times Jim never said it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Tribute to Blair

## Jim's Tribute to Blair

by Jantique

Pet Fly having abandoned them, Jim and Blair, like Lincoln, now belong to the ages.   


To the tune of "(You Make Me Feel) Like a Natural Woman".   
With bonus third verse before the "Oh, baby" part!   


* * *

**JIM'S TRIBUTE TO BLAIR**  
( _and about time_ ) 

by Jantique 

Looking out on the morning rain 

I used to feel so senseless 

And when I knew I had to face another day 

It made feel defenseless 

Before the day I met you, life was shades of gray 

But your love brought a rainbow my way 

'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel 

Like a Sentinel, Shaman. 

~ 

When my mind was in the psycho ward 

You came along to claim it 

I didn't know just what was wrong with me 

Till your book helped me name it 

Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for 

'Cause if I keep you breathing I don't need to do more 

'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel 

Like a Sentinel, Shaman. 

~ 

I feel the magic in your touch 

Incacha saw it in you 

I never needed anyone so much 

Give thanks - I can't begin to 

If I don't say the words, please 

Don't think I'm unkind 

'Cause you're the key to my peace of mind 

'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel 

Like a Sentinel, Shaman. 

~ 

Oh, Sandburg, what you've done to me 

You make me feel so good inside 

And I just want to be close to you 

I know that you're my True Guide 

'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel 

Like a Sentinel, Shaman. My Shaman! 

* * *

End Jim's Tribute to Blair by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
